Stairway to Hell
by Kamui1
Summary: Hikaru always wanted to meet Sai again. Now he could. A shinigami paid him a visit and took him to hell.
1. Default Chapter

Stairway to Hell.  
  
Kamui  
  
Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go does not belong to me too.  
  
Rating: In the first time I wrote ths fic, I thought I would write it as a dark and violent fic.(because of HELL) But I couldn't.(This fic maybe a comedy _) So everybody can see them. Oh dear, I've lost myself.  
  
Warning: Heheh, not an adult fic, not a bloody fic, so I needn't warning.^^  
  
Chapter 1: Sai, where are you? Or the other name: The girl comes from Hell.  
  
"Sai! Where are you? Why don't you come back to me?" Hikaru cried tragically. The tears trailed down from in his check to his neck, but he didn't wipe them away. He let them be, kept crying with the tears from his heart.  
  
" Sai! Don't do bad thing like that. I knew you're here. Come and see me, Sai." There was nothing reply. Only silence embraced Hikaru and dip him in, Only books in the shelf could hear him. But nothing could be done with him to cheer him up. Nothing but Sai. Felt so lonely in a rainy day like today.  
  
"Kidding, just kidding huh, Sai? Say a word, Sai. Say my name, Sai. Where the heck are you idiot?" - Hikaru yelled at shadow and at the illusion of Sai in his heart. Sai wasn't here.  
  
"Hey boy, done your work? I'll go home now. You should too." - A man told him outside the door.  
  
"Yeah, mister. I've done my works" - Said Hikaru sadly.  
  
"Boy, what's wrong? Seemed you cried?" - asked the man.  
  
"No, nothing happened. Only sand in my eyes, mister."- Hikaru seemed to be puzzled and he used his hand to hide his tears on his face. Then he ran quickly downstairs.  
  
"Boy! It was raining ! Be careful or you will fall down with the way you run! " - The man shouted at Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru clamps his hands over his ears and run more quickly. He doesn't need to hear anything. He doesn't want to see anything. Nothing but Sai. Sai..where are you? Back to me, please. I'll let you do everything you want. I'll not play Go again. I will let you play Go as long as you wanted.Sai...  
  
Rain? Yeah, rain....rain would conceal the tears on his face... would dissolve the tears on his face. Maybe... it would clean up his sadness. Rain dropt on his body, his skin and his heart. It hurt me, Sai. So...so painful..and lonely...  
  
"Kassan.I'm home!"  
  
"You're late, Hikaru. What's wrong?" His mother voice could be heard from the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing, Kasan. Only something I have to do. Now I've done it." Said Hikaru as he went upstairs.  
  
"It was raining. You didn't bring an umbrella, did you? Take a bath then go and eat.I've made something delicious for you." His mother kept talking  
  
"Thanks, Kassan. But I don't want to eat. Not so hungry."  
  
"Hey, Hikaru! Hikaru!"  
  
The door shut and Hikaru didn't reply. His mother stood in the stairway and looked at the door worrily. Sigh, she went to the kitchen and cleared the table.  
  
In his room, Hikaru was sitting in dark and dazed. He stared at space before his eyes quietly. Sai didn't come back to him. Sai..why?  
  
"Seemed you miss him , huh?" A voice sounded.  
  
Hikaru turned round and see a girl with black long hair in a black dress told him.  
  
"Who are you?" Hikaru seemed to be amazed." Where are you from? How can you be here?"  
  
"Your room is dirty." The girl said coldly. " Look, the sweet, fruit, cake...and many terrible things in your room. I wonder if you are a person." Said this strange girl mockingly.  
  
"What are you doing here, lady? This is my room. Out of there or I'll call the police," Hikaru yelled at her.  
  
"Oh what a charmless man. You can chase a little pretty girl like me?" The girl burst out laughing.  
  
"What the..." Hikaru was furious and seemed to want to kick her.  
  
"Calm down, boy. You shouldn't be affected like that. I came with something maybe interested you." Said black girl.  
  
"I don't care! Out of my room!"  
  
"Even if I told you that Sai..." The girl said slowly.  
  
"I don't...what? You said..." Hikaru turned round. The urge to ask her host of question seemed to be bursting out.  
  
"Oh, you don't care. So..bye."  
  
The girl flew in mid-air and seemed to be out of the window. Hikaru yanked her dress:  
  
"Wait! Wait! Lady, you said that....Sai...what?  
  
"Stop clutching my dress, pervert. Release it now!" The girl's cheek turned to pink and seemed so awkward.  
  
Hikaru realized his action at the moment, and he pulled his hand back.  
  
"So..." The girl said "I'm a person who guides the way to gateway of life.Everybody calls me Shinigami.You know?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll go now."  
  
"Wai! Sorry....but...what you said...seemed not to be interconnected to Sai." Said Hikaru.  
  
"You didn't hear me, so how can you know concern or not?" The girl, now being Shinigami, was sulky.  
  
"Okay, keep talking."  
  
"What a boring guy.uhm,...wat i've been saying...ah yes...Sai depent on me to tell you that he can't be pending anymore.  
  
Hikaru was panicked. "He depent on you?You met him? Where' he now?"  
  
"Not here, not heaven." Shinigami answered.  
  
"Not heaven, why? He used to be a good person, why hasn't he been in heaven?"  
  
"You don't figure everything? Sai has been a ghost for a long time. Now he wanted to leave the existence. How can it so easy as you think? He was guilty. He must be punished. And he must stay in hell." Said Shinigami coldly.  
  
"Please Shinisan, I beg you....help him..please.." Hikaru insisted.  
  
"I'm only Sinigami. I'm not God or the king of Hell 's taking to help you."  
  
"Please Shini-san, I will do everything to take your agreement."  
  
"But..I can't.."  
  
Hikaru went down his own knees, yanked Shinigami's turnup:  
  
"I could do everythng if your order. Ya know, Sai is all from me. I can't live without him. Shini-san, please."  
  
The Shinigami turned round and kept silent. Seemed she would cry if this thing extend a little more.  
  
" Shini-san. Why don't you answer? Maybe you're not human, you don't know that it's painful to live in this world without the one you love."  
  
There was no sound in the dark room. Only shadow. Only cries. And only pain.  
  
For a few moment, Shinigami didn't said anything. She stroke Hikaru's hair and whispered:  
  
"I see. Boy, even if I'm not human, I have a heart. I can hear you voice. I can feel your feeling. I can see your pain. I will help you as possible as I can."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Go at once." Said she immovably.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the Hell. To where the one you love has been staying."  
  
Hikaru nod, then he seemed to be abashed.  
  
"Hey, what else?"  
  
"How long would we go? I couldn't be dissapeared for long while.My mum...."  
  
"So, you want to find Sai - the one you love, but you don't want to do your utmost?" Said the girl angrily.  
  
"No, my mum....How would she think if I dissapear like that?"  
  
"Need some spell for her?" Shinigami was annoyed.  
  
"Huh? Don't be kidding like that, Shini-san. I wonder if I go...how about her feeling...she will me worry about me , and...."  
  
"Boy, I didn't think that you're so intorable. What are you worry about? If you want to do something which is important with you, maybe you must lose something important with you too."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Listen to me clearly, boy." Said the girl serously. "Sai was in Hell. I don't know what will happen to him if the king of Hell know that he died 200 years ago but didn't leave the existence. If you don't try your best, maybe you won't meet Sai again in the rest of your life."  
  
Looked at Hikaru's emotion, Shinigami continued. "Now, or never."  
  
Hikaru closed his eyes. The illusion of his mother was pushed away by Sai and Hikaru's missing about him.  
  
"Yes, let's go, Shini-san."  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The way to Hell.  
  
* * *  
  
/Now I'm on the stairway to hell. I wonder if the way to Hell is in Tokyo, the highway of Tokyo. And if it's the way to hell, so why do so many people walk on it?/  
  
I stop thinking and look around. My eyes stop at Shinigami and I realize everybody is looking at her. Shinigami is beautiful, right? She has long black hair and wears a long black dress. Black girl, but a beautiful light covered her body, charming almost all the boys and mans.  
  
" So, you have been looking at me for a while. Am I strange?"  
  
Ahh....does she have eyes on her back?  
  
"Uhm, a little. Your hair is so beautiful. And long, too. How long have you been keeping your hair long?"  
  
"About 100 years," said Shinigami.  
  
"Uhm...what? Hold old are you? You are older than my grandpa?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know how old I am. I don't remember how long I have lived. "Because I'm deathless."  
  
"An immortal life isn't boring, is it?"  
  
"None of your business, boy."  
  
Yeah, none of my business. I've forgotten that Sai was only a ghost. I've thought that Sai would be with me forever even he was a ghost. I can't touch him. I can't hold him or something like that. Only seeing is not enough for me to fulfill my love.  
  
"Moreover, life is life." Shinigami sighs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fate seems to take twisting people's lives as a hobby." She continued.  
  
Yeah, fate. So cruel. Sai and I were not in the same world. God damn it. Why did fate make me meet him and then take him away from me? Suck!  
  
"Don't curse at God. If you didn't know Sai, didn't meet him, would you be happier?"  
  
Shini-san is right. If I didn't meet Sai, I would never understand my feeling, I would never know I love him, I would never find out my ideal of life. I keep thinking until Shinigami speaks up though I know that she doesn't care if I listen to or not:  
  
" Stop here."  
  
I wonder if it's Hell. It looks like a casino.  
  
"Sai is here?" I ask Shinigami.  
  
"Idiot. How can you think that Sai is in a place like this?"  
  
Yes, Sai can't be here. But....why did Shini-san stop here?  
  
"Let's go in." Shinigami ordered.  
  
Shinigami makes me follow her and we goes to the center of the Casino. I looked around, looked at the sight that we were crossing. So noisily. Shinigami asks me to stop again. In front of me is a hole, a very deep hole with diameter about 1 meter. Shinigami closes her eyes, her hands put together then she chants some words that are so strange that I can't understand.  
  
The hole lights up suddenly. The white light flashes brightly and makes me close my eyes, and a warm power embraces me. When I open my eyes, I see Shinigami's long hair flying up as if gravitation didn't exist. We - were - falling - down.  
  
I scream at the top of my lung and Shinigami scolds at me. "Damn you. Why so noisy?"  
  
"Where would we go, Shini-san?" I stammer.  
  
"Stupid question. Hell, of course." She answers.  
  
I decide to be silent. Damn. Did Sai go to hell with this way? Oh no, he has no weight. He's a ghost. He could fly. And he couldn't fall down like me. Arg... what is "fall down like me"? Not time to be proud of something stupid like that.  
  
Ack! My back hit the ground. Oow..so painful. Suck! Hell is really terrible, including the way to hell.  
  
"Weak guy, this way," says Shinigami.  
  
I start to be annoyed. She's so complex. Follow Shinigami, I grumble so much that she runs more quickly.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Shini-san! Where are you going?"  
  
"Quickly, bastard. Black turtle, you're slower than a real-turtle."  
  
"Lady, you curse at me so much. Don't do that once again."  
  
Shinigami doesn't reply. She decelerates, waits for me. When I catch her, I realize we are in real-Hell. There's only darkness and lava is boiling in the abyss below us.  
  
"So, want to take a bath, boy?"  
  
"You're so funny, haha. Don't make fun of me. Today is not the day I usually take a bath."  
  
"I'm not kidding, boy. You don't have another choice. It's the only method to cross this."  
  
" Huh? But...how about you?" I start to be anxious.  
  
"Uhm, you've forgotten. I'm Shinigami. I could fly here to there, right? But you are different from me. You're only human. You have to swim only."  
  
"But..you can took me fly with you, right?"  
  
"Seem you're so heavy. I don't want to carry you."  
  
What? A truth or joke? I must swim in lava while she is flying on my head? Oh dear. Look at the lava (yeah, has been boiling), I know if I dip my body in it, I could be with Sai forever without any difficulty.  
  
"Jump down, boy."  
  
"Shini-san...I can't. I'll die if I jump down. The lava..."  
  
I think I see Shini-san's eyes flash. Oh dear, Shinigami. She has been being the reaper, the angel of death. Her duty is to guide the way to Hell. Am I her victim?  
  
Suddenly, Shinigami points to the confront cave and tell me, "Sai is there. He stays there to be punished, You still dilly-dally?"  
  
Look at the way she pointed, I see a person with white clothes and black long hair. Is that Sai? Run toward him without thinking, I fell down to the lava.  
  
Shinigami screams. "Boy!"  
  
Her voice seems so far away. I hear only my voice. "Sai! Stay there! Wait for me! I'll go there now!"  
  
The lava has been boiling below me. I don't care. Sai is there. Near me. Sai is in front of me. I can be with him, once again. We will be together, Sai.  
  
A power embraces me, stops me in the mid-air then takes me up. When I land, it dissolves, and I see Shinigami panting.  
  
"So, you want to die huh? Damn. You're stupid more than I thought. A human who falls down to the boiling lava will die, don't you know?"  
  
I don't reply, staring at the cave where Sai has been standing.  
  
"You didn't hear me? Boy, say a word!"  
  
Maybe Shini-san is right. If I don't try my best, I can't catch Sai. Sai is over there, but I'm afraid of trying. I don't want to go to Sai by myself. I'm really a bastard.  
  
"Hey, are you deaf?" Shinigami yells at me.  
  
" Shini-san, If I swim there, I can meet Sai, right?"  
  
SHinigami hit me on my head. "You're really stupid huh? You think you could still be alive to meet Sai if you swam in boiling lava? Oh...fool."  
  
"But..you said..."  
  
" Oh my...I said, yes, but you could just ignore me, couldn't you. Your life is more important."  
  
Huh? She has joked? Arg....I will never believe girls. Especially Shinigami. Their kind of jokes! They're so different from Sai. Sai has never lied to me.  
  
Sai...when can I meet you, Sai? Please wait for me. I..miss you so much. Sai, I miss you!  
  
Shinigami seem to be sulking. She doesn't say anymore, looks at me and waits. I think I really should say something, but I know if I said, I would say Sai's name only.  
  
End chapter 2. 


End file.
